1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to include a photographer as a subject when taking a picture, the picture may be remotely taken with a remote control or a timer function. However, the remote control needs to be carried, and if the remote control is outside of an operable range, it becomes useless. Moreover, if the timer function is used, a picture is automatically taken when a time set on the timer expires, regardless of whether the photographer is able to pose for the picture. In other words, the photographer may be required to be agile. Therefore, if a picture is to include the photographer, there are various limitations in taking the picture.